The following description provides information relevant to present disclosure and is not a concession that any of the information provided or publications referenced herein is prior art to the presently claimed invention.
Angiogenesis is the growth of new blood vessels from existing ones, and it is an important biological process for tissue development, growth, and repair, and it is also an integral component of many physiological and pathological conditions such as wound healing, inflammation, and tumor growth (Folkman, J. and Klagsbrun, M. 1987. Science, 235: 442-447). Under abnormal conditions, angiogenesis can directly or indirectly cause a particular disease including but not limited to cancer, solid tumors, metastasis, diabetic nephropathy, obesity, inflammation, cardiovascular disease, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, inflammatory diseases, aging disorders, brain diseases such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's diseases, neurological, brain and neurodegenerative disorders, bipolar disorder, neuropsychiatric illnesses, and diseases caused by prions, and directly or indirectly by infections microorganisms such as virus, bacteria, fungi, and parasites. Abnormal angiogenesis may also exacerbate an existing pathological condition leading to other diseases including eye retinopathies (e.g. wet age-related macular degeneration, choroidal neovascularization, diabetic retinopathy, diabetic macular edema, retinal vein occlusion, and retinal angiomatus). These angiogenesis-dependent diseases are the result of new blood vessels growing excessively. In these conditions, new blood vessels feed diseased tissues and destroy normal tissues, and in the case of cancer, the new vessels allow tumor cells to grow and establish solid tumors or to escape into the circulation and lodge in other organs leading to tumor metastases.
There is considerable evidence showing that abnormal angiogenesis and chronic inflammation, which is also exacerbated by microorganism infections, are closely related; the nature of this link involves both a considerable increase of cellular infiltration and proliferation, and the intervention of many growth factors and cytokines with overlapping activities (Jackson, J R et al. 1997, FASEB J, 11:457-465). Inflammation is a complex biological response of the vascular tissues (angiogenesis) to harmful stimuli such as trauma, physical injuries, and cell damage caused by toxicants, irritants, foreign debris, burns, and stress. Furthermore, the body's white blood cells, proteins, and chemical substances protect the body from infection by microorganisms such as bacteria and viruses.
Acute inflammation involves the vascular system, the immune system, the movement of blood cells and local cells into the injured tissues along with a cascade of biological events including the over expression or down regulation of proteins responding to such stimuli and sharing several signaling pathways. Chronic inflammation involves the stimulation of pro-inflammatory immune cells when they are not needed causing progressive damage to the cells and tissues (e.g., pancreatic tissues, blood vessel lining to name a few) at the site of inflammation leading to many diseases.
Many pro-angiogenic factors are mediators of inflammation (Campa et al. 2010, ID 546826, 1-14). Autoimmune diseases like multiple sclerosis, type 1 diabetes mellitus, thyroiditis, rheumatoid arthritis, and lupus induce the body's immune system to inappropriately trigger an inflammatory response causing damage to its own tissues which in turn induces abnormal angiogenesis, defined as the uncontrolled growth of new blood vessels induced by the abnormal balance of many proteins involved in different cellular processes, signaling pathways, and biochemical functions in the body.
There is a direct association between abnormal angiogenesis and chronic inflammation; for example, inflammation triggered by microbes is a protective response against pathogens; however, it causes secondary damage to host tissues; DNA damage in various cell types results in carcinogenesis. Such inflammatory response induced by chronic infections with pathogens is shown to trigger liver, colorectal, and cervical cancers, and lymphoma (Kipanyula, M J. et al. 2012. Cell Signal 25: 403-416). As such, chronic inflammation is a high risk for many cancers, including pancreatic cancer. For example, nitric oxide synthase (iNOS) and cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) are over-expressed in pancreatic cancer tissues; hyperlipidemia, obesity, and type II diabetes are also associated with chronic inflammation in the pancreas and the development of pancreatic cancer (Takahashi M, et al. 2013. Semin Immunopathol. 35(2): 203-27). Thus, abnormal angiogenesis and inflammation play important roles in the pathogenesis of many diseases.
Diseases of the eye are also closely related to angiogenesis and inflammation. Although there is not known lymphatic system in the eye, studies have shown that the eye and their surrounding tissues have several lymphatic channels. Thus, both lymphangiogenesis and inflammation play important roles in eye retinopathies including corneal transplant rejection, ocular tumor progression, macular edema, macular degeneration, choroidal neovascularization, among other abnormal conditions (Nakao S. et al. 2012, J. Ophthalmology. Article ID 783163, 11 pages, 2012).
The central nervous system (CNS) tissues, the brain, the eye, and the spinal cord are protected from the circulation by a complex of biological barriers, and covered with a myeloid cell population known as microglia. When the CNS is damaged by acute insults, neurodegenerative conditions and psychiatric disorders, an impairment of mechanisms such as neurogenesis and angiogenesis occur. This vascular dysfunction leads to cerebrovascular disorders, which cause neuropathological changes in the brain leading for example to dementia (e.g., Alzheimer's disease). Thus, cerebrovascular disease and microvascular alterations seem to interact with the underlying brain pathology, affecting the progression of cognitive deficits and encompassing changes in virtually all cell types of the neurovascular unit, including endothelial cells, vascular smooth muscle cells, pericytes, and astrocytes (Pimentel-Coelho P M and Rivest S. 2012. Eur J Neurosci. 35(12): 1917-37; Grammas P et al. 2011, Int H Clin Exp Pathol. 4(6): 616-27).
Growth factors act as signaling molecules between cells and are important for regulating cellular processes such as growth, proliferation, and differentiation and are involved in the development of most cancers when they are unregulated (Welsh et al. Amer. J. Surg. 194, 2007, S76-S83). Excessive angiogenesis occurs when diseased cells produce abnormal amounts of growth factors or pro-angiogenic factors, overwhelming the effects of natural angiogenesis inhibitors. Pro-angiogenic growth factors include vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF-A, B and C), fibroblast growth factor (bFGF), platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF-a/b), epidermal growth factor (EGF), proepithelin (PEPI) or PC cell-derived growth factor (PCDGF) (Marjon P L et al. Molecular Cancer 2004, 3:1-12; Kwabi-Addo B et al. Endocr Relat Cancer, 2004 11(4):709-24), and angiopoietins, Ang1 and Ang2, and their receptors Tie-1 and Tie-2 required for forming of mature blood vessels. The over-expression and up-regulation of growth factors includes the dysfunction of proteins that suppress cancer (i.e., p53) by interacting with other proteins (i.e., MDM2). Such dysfunction causes cells to divide without control, and migrate and spread to tissues through the blood and lymph systems (Hanahan D, Weinberg R A. 2000, Cell, 100(1):57-70) causing cancer and metastasis. The most common cancers include breast, colon, pancreas, prostate, blood, bladder, brain, blood, bone, kidney, lung, liver, skin, ovarian, thyroid, gastrointestinal, head and neck, and neural, among others (Jemal et al. CA Cancer J Clin. 2008, 58(2): 71-96). Unfortunately, available cancer drugs are mainly palliative. Thus, there is need to develop effective therapeutics that are stable, more potent, with minimum or no toxicity, and that prolong the patients life while providing significant improvement in their quality of life (QOL).
Eye retinopathies include age-related macular degeneration, choroidal neovascularization, proliferative diabetic retinopathy, and diabetic macular edema. These diseases are the result of aberrant proliferation of new blood microvessels or neoangiogenesis (Hubschman et al. Clinical Ophthalmology 2009, 3 167-174). VEGF is a major factor in neovascular eye diseases and the target of anti-VEGF therapies based on monoclonal antibodies that induce considerably side effects.
Receptors, found in the extra cellular matrix, are transmembrane proteins that bind ligands. Integrins are receptors for a variety of extra cellular matrix proteins mediating migration of endothelial cells, and regulating their growth, survival, and differentiation, but integrins are also present in tumor cells of various origins (Cox et al, Nat Rev Drug Discov. 2010, 9(10):804-20). Receptors involved in human diseases include VEGFR, integrins, ERBBR, PDGFR, CXR1 and G protein receptors, and CXR2, CCR3, CCR5 and NOGO receptors. Neurodegenerative diseases and mood disorders are diseases caused by the unbalanced neurotransmission of receptors and structural impairment of neuroplasticity. Chronic stress causes decrease of neurotrophin levels inducing depression. Antidepressants like lithium help increase expression of neurotrophins like BDNF and VEGF, thereby blocking, or reversing structural and functional pathologies via neurogenesis. Lithium also induces mood stabilization and neurogenesis due to the inhibition of glycogen synthase kinase-3beta (GSK3beta), which allows the accumulation of beta-catenin. Increased levels of GSK3beta and beta-catenin are associated with various neuropsychiatric and neurodegenerative diseases (Wada A. J Pharmacol Sci 2009, 110, 14-28). Inhibition of GSK3b expression seems therefore beneficial to ameliorate and/or stabilize mood disorders and induce neurogenesis.
The unbalanced presence of receptors also causes neurodegeneration. The Nogo receptor binds to the myelin-associated proteins Nogo-A, MAG, and OMgp, causing neurodegeneration, and inhibits differentiation, migration, and neurite outgrowth of neurons, causing poor recovery of the adult central nervous system (CNS) from damage. BDNF stimulates phosphorylation, suppressing Nogo-dependent inhibition of neurite outgrowth from neuroblastoma-derived neural cells; thus, control of Nogo signaling is important to prevent neuronal damage.
Some proteins in the human body when suppressed exert a positive or beneficial effect. The target of rapamycin, mTOR, when inhibited suppresses the overexpression of HER2 oncoprotein, which is involved in cancer, or inhibits the process of aging by extending the lifespan of organisms (e.g., worms, fruit fly, yeast, and mice); mTOR, is a suitable target to create anti-cancer and anti-aging compounds (Liu et al. Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 2009, 8:627-644). Other negative regulators of angiogenesis include thrombospondin-1, brain derived antiangiogenesis inhibitor, tumnstatin, angiostatin, somatostatin, tropomyosin, and endostatin. These proteins inhibit endothelial cell proliferation and tumor angiogenesis in vivo but also contain in their sequences regions that induce angiogenesis; hence the need to differentiate the inhibitory regions from the pro-angiogenic regions.
Diseases are also caused by blood borne viruses (e.g., HIV, HCV, HBV, HSV, HTLV among others) through blood via infected people or animals, blood transfusions, or sexual contact. HIV/AIDS is a worldwide disease of large proportions (Richman, et al. Science 2009, 323, 1304-1307) for which there is no cure in spite of four decades of vaccine research.
Diseases are also caused by infectious agents like prions, which induce their own replication and derive from self; malaria acquired through bites by host organisms (e.g., insects, rodents); pathogens such as viruses, bacteria, fungi, and yeast present in contaminated food, water or open wounds. Prions contain the protein PrP 27-30, which aggregates forming amyloid plaques that accumulate selectively in the CNS cells causing neurodegenerative diseases such as Creuzfeldt-Jakob, Alzheimer's diseases, Down's syndrome, fatal familial insomnia, and Parkinson's Disease. Prions are transmitted through contaminated plasma products, meat, and feeds, or by person to person (Gu et al. JBC 2002, 277(3): 2275-228). Huntington's disease is a neurodegenerative genetic disorder caused by an autosomal dominant mutation with expansion of the CAG triplet repeat in the Huntingtin gene causing gradual damage to the brain cells followed by cognitive decline, psychiatric problems and dementia. The mutated protein aggregates within cells interfering with neuron function.
Bacterial and parasitic infections are a worldwide health problem. Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) is a highly infectious bacteria and the cause of worldwide nosocomial infections. (Kaufmann et al., Exper. Opin. Biol. Ther. 2008, 8(6):719-724). Tuberculosis, caused by Mycobacterium tuberculosis (Mtb) is presently the leading cause of death from infectious disease, infecting more than a third of the world's population (Ciulli et al. Chem Bio Chem 2008, 9, 2606-2611). It is acquired by small-infected mammals or by person to person. Salmonella typhimurium, other highly infectious and deadly bacteria, spreads by eating contaminated food or drinking contaminated water (Townes et al. Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications 2009, 387: 500-503). Malaria, caused by the protozoan Plasmodium falciparum, is spread by mosquito bites infecting the red blood cells (VanBuskirk et al. PNAS, 2009, 106(31): 13004-13009).
In sum, both abnormal angiogenesis and inflammation are at the root of all chronic illnesses including cancer, eye retinopathies, diabetes, obesity, arthrosclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, heart, metabolic, skin, and brain disorders, Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, Cohn's, pulmonary and bowel diseases, dementia, depression, bipolar disorders, autism, and disease conditions caused by viral, bacteria, fungi, and parasitic infections. These diseases are the result of the abnormal balance of many proteins involved in different functions and signaling pathways in the body.
Drugs approved to treat many of these diseases are single target drugs that provide a modest and transient clinical effect, but do not cure the disease, and most are non-specific, induce side effects including death, and do not improve the QOL of patients, hence the need to develop novel drugs for these diseases. For example, VEGF-A/VEGFR inhibition has been the favorite target for anti-angiogenesis therapy because most tumors express high concentrations of VEGF-A, a potent vasodilator that promotes the abnormal sprouting of microvessels causing small gaps in the vasculature and leakage of fluids due to the loss of barrier function, but also overexpression of VEGF/flk-1 (KDR)-receptor inducing rheumatoid arthritis (RA) and osteoarthritis (OA), which demonstrate a clear link between inflammation (proinflammatory cells) and abnormal angiogenesis. Thus, the inhibition of the single target VEGF is not effective due to the up-regulation of multiple compensatory angiogenic/signaling pathways that render the VEGF therapy ineffective, and in the case of tumor endothelial cells, there are no unique specific markers because they are also present in normal endothelial cells, perivascular cells, fibroblasts and in many cancer cells lines derived from brain, breast, ovary, glioma and other tissues, or are specific for a single tumor type. In addition, many proteins are highly expressed in tumor endothelial cells including VEGF-A, VEGFR (KDR), Flk-1/KDR, VEGF-3, PGEFR, Ephrin-1, EphA2, TNFa, Neuropilin-1, cytokines, bFGF, MMP-2, 8, 9, and 11, c-etsl, thy-1, Cystatin S, Collagen type I, III, and VI, BMP-1 (metalloprotease), TGF-b, Interlukin-1, HIF-1a and 2a to name a few. Furthermore, clinical trials of single drugs targeting many of these diseases have shown numerous times that targeting a single protein or an angiogenesis pathway or a single mechanism, or a single disease condition, is unlikely to result in the best possible benefit for the patient; clinical trials with combination therapies for cancer, (i.e., chemo, radiation, and antibodies), or for HIV (HAART), have proven toxic and unsuccessful since none of these approaches cure cancer or HIV.
These examples not only demonstrate the complexity and heterogeneity of the tumor microenvironment and the vascular bed of the tumor endothelial cells, but also the need to target other growth factors and proteins playing an important role during tumor angiogenesis. Since no unique protein marker in the tumor vasculature is present, and single target drugs or combination therapies are unsuccessful, novel approaches are urgently needed to deal with this problem.
It is therefore advantageous to create therapeutic compounds carrying not one but multiple bioactive molecules like the compounds of this invention. These compounds target simultaneously and independently different pathologic proteins involved in abnormal angiogenesis and inflammation, allowing simultaneous interference at different levels in the biochemical cascade, or interference of different cellular or compensatory signaling pathways that lead to a particular disease. Targeting simultaneously several proteins with several different bioactive molecules enables therapeutic applications for cancer, eye retinopathies, brain diseases, neurological, inflammatory and cardiovascular diseases such as diabetes, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, psoriasis, Alzheimer's, Parkinson's and Huntington's diseases, bipolar and psychiatric disorders, and infectious diseases.
Accordingly, by searching, finding, integrating, merging, converging, computer analyzing, modifying, and applying existing knowledge and technologies on protein and peptide interactions, multi-targeted therapies are created. This invention follows such approach to create novel and unique ligand-targeted multi-stereoisomer peptide-polymer conjugate compounds that can be used as therapeutics for the treatment of a variety of human diseases. The peptide sequences were obtained through a computer-based analysis of known proteins and peptides from data bases to determine binding sites where the peptides could interact; this depends on the sequence and order of amino acids, the motifs present, the charge, the presence of certain structural features like loops, or the presence of specific amino acids requiring modifications such as phosphorylation or the addition of methyl groups and the like. The particular medical application of a therapeutic compound created in this invention, is also determined by the group of different and unique stereoisomer peptides in free form, bound or encapsulated into a polymer, to treat a disease caused by several unregulated proteins due to abnormal angiogenesis and/or inflammation.
In preferred embodiments, a variety of methods described in the literature to synthesize peptides, are aimed at improving, modifying or providing alternative synthesis approaches that includes terminal groups protection, the introduction of groups (i.e., methyl or phosphate) to methylate or pre-phosphorylate particular amino acids like Tyr or Ser or modifications such as cyclization to stabilize the peptides based on their structure and conformation. Such methods are well known to the artisan (see Stewart J M and Young J D, 1984, Solid phase peptide synthesis (2nd ed.). Rockford, Pierce Chemical Company; Atherton E and Sheppard R C, 1989, Solid Phase peptide synthesis: a practical approach. Oxford, England: IRL Press; and Henklein et al, 2008, J. Peptide Science 14 (8): P10401-104; Greene's Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 4th ed., John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 2007). Methods for synthesizing stereoisomer peptides in retroinverso or inverso configuration may also vary depending on the sequence of the peptide, their configuration, structure and the groups to be coupled (see Briand et al. 1997, PNAS 94:12545-50, and Venkataramanarao et al. 2006, Tetrahedron Letters 47: 9139-9141). These and other available references provide methods to chemically modify and synthesize the stereoisomer peptides of this invention.
In preferred embodiments the cyclization of stereoisomer peptides to create cyclo peptides is an important feature of this invention. Peptides containing Cys residues in the core of the peptide or at the ends of each side of a linear peptide form disulfide bonds using a variety of oxidation reactions. Peptide cyclization that do not form disulfide bonds but rather create other type of bonds through linking of the terminal residues of the peptide, or the side chains of residues in the peptide are also well known to the skilled artisan (see Bulaj G and Olivera B M, 2008, Antioxid Redox Signal, 10(1):141-55, and Amit M et al, 2009. Biochemistry, 48 (15):3288-3303). Stereoisomer peptides in free form mixtures or conjugated to polymers have never been used to develop drug compounds for medical applications in the manner described in this invention. Using these and other published methods, the chemical modifications, addition of groups, and the cyclization of stereoisomer peptides, including both retroinverso and inverso configurations, and the coupling of chemical groups to further enhance the stability and activity of the peptides, are achieved.
To effectively deliver drugs inside tissues or cells and their inner compartments (i.e., cytoplasm), a variety of inert polymers such as PLGA, PCL, HPMA, PEG, and liposomes have been used because they produce tailored surface properties with specific physical, chemical, and biological properties that are suitable for medical applications. The selective delivery of therapeutic agents by polymers to disease tissue or cells in vivo is complex and depends on the particular physicochemical properties of the drug bound to the polymer (see Zhang, Y and Chu C C. 2002, J. Biomater. Appl. 16: 305-325, and Liu J et al., 2004, J. Pharm. Sci. 93: 132-143, and Qaddoumi M G et al. 2003. Mol. Vis., 9: 559-568). Polymers have been used in a variety of medical and biotechnological applications for controlled delivery of small molecules (mainly cytotoxic) and large biomolecules (proteins and antibodies) inside tissues or cells (see Jeong B et al. 1997, Nature 388: 860-862; Bae Y H et al. 1997. Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 831: 47-56, and Zhao et al. 2003, Adv. Drug Deliv. Rev., 55:483-499). These methods, however, have never been used to carry a group of different synthetic and chemically modified stereoisomer peptides, and none of them have described the conjugation or encapsulation of a group of different specific stereoisomer peptides in their inverso or retroinverso configuration with linear and cyclic structures. In this invention, such techniques with modifications are applied to create the novel therapeutic compounds of this invention.
The synthesis of low and high molecular weight oligomeric forms of polymers such as lactide and glycolide and their derivatives, HPMA, PEG and liposomes and their use as carriers for drug delivery was demonstrated several decades ago (see Lewis D H. 1990. Controlled release of bioactive agents from lactide-glycolide polymers. In: Chasin M, Langer R, editors. Biodegradable polymers as drug delivery systems. New York: Marcel Dekker, p: 1-41, and Wu X S. 1995. Synthesis and properties of biodegradable lactic/glycolic acid polymers. In: Wise et al. Eds. Encyclopedic Handbook of Biomaterials and Bioengineering. New York: Marcel Dekker, p: 1015-10541). These polymers are FDA approved and have wide acceptance in surgical procedures due to their biocompatibility and biodegradation through cleavage of its backbone ester linkages (see Tice T R and Cowsar D R. 1984. Pharm Technol, 11:26-35). The most commonly used polymers for drug encapsulation are polyesters (lactide and glycolide copolymers, poly-C-caprolactone), acrylic polymers (polymethacrylates) and polyamides (gelatin and albumin). Liposomes made of lipid particles of different sizes are also frequently used to encapsulate drugs. Poly (D,L lactide-co glycolide) (PLG/PLGA) is a biodegradable and biocompatible polymer FDA approved for sustained controlled release of antibodies and proteins. Many different PLGA based formulations are currently in clinical trials or at the pre-clinical stage. PLGA has many advantages including protection of the drug from enzymatic degradation, changes the pharmacokinetics of the drug, and provides a wide range of degradation rates from weeks to months depending upon its composition and molecular weight. PLGA, HPMA, PEG and liposomes have never been described for the conjugation and/or encapsulation of multiple and different synthetic and chemically modified stereoisomer peptides in their retroinverso or inverso and linear or cyclic configuration. This invention precisely describes the creation of novel polymer-peptide based therapeutic compounds using PLGA, HPMA and lipid vesicles including PLGA nanoparticles as carriers for the stereoisomer peptides.
Methods for encapsulation of drugs entails the formation of polymer particles of a variety of sizes including nanoparticles, microparticles, miliparticles, nanocapsules, microcapsules, milicapsules, nanoemulsions, microemulsions, nanospheres, microspheres, and those made of a variety of substances to obtain liposomes, oleosomes, vesicles, micelles, surfactants, phospholipids, sponges, and those made with cyclodextrines. Thus, particulated polymers such as nanoparticles, and liposomes are very useful because they can be administered in vivo by different administration routes (see Jain R A, 2002, Biomaterials, 21: 2475-2490; and Berkland C et al., 2002, J. Control Release, 82: 137-147). Polymer nanoparticles and liposomes are used here to encapsulate the novel stereoisomer peptides and their conjugates created in this invention.
Drugs of any size, regardless of molecular weight and solubility, can be loaded into biodegradable polymer particles using different manufacturing techniques. They include emulsion polymerization, interfacial polymerization, solvent evaporation, salting out, coacervation, sonication, layer-by-layer technology, and solvent displacement/solvent diffusion, among others. Each method of drug encapsulation requires its own specific condition for stability, solubilization, and control releases immune-elimination (see Rajiv A J. 2000, Biomaterials, 21: 2475-490, and Sinha V R and Trehan A. 2003. J. Control. Release, 90:261-280). The method of encapsulation, therefore, is entirely based on the physicochemical activity of the type of drug and its intended application. Here specific modification and combination of methods are used to create the polymer nanoparticles loaded with stereoisomer peptides, which constitute a novel composition of matter of this invention. Another polymer used in biomedical applications is HPMA due to its biocompatibility and high solubility in water. HPMA has been conjugated mainly to low molecular weight drugs to increase their therapeutic effect and reduce their toxicity (e.g., toxic cancer drugs); these conjugates have also been labeled with fluorescent or radiolabeled tags to analyze the biodistribution of the drug-HPMA conjugate in tissues and cells. The selection of HPMA for biomedical applications relies on its extensive research, well-known chemical and structural properties, and their suitability as carriers for drug delivery (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,883; Kopecek, et al, Eur. J. Pharm. Biopharm., 2000, 50: 61-81; Vicent M J et al. 2008. Expert Opin Drug Deliv. 5(5):593-614; Greco F and Vicent M J. 2008. Front Biosci. 2008 13:2744-56). Methods to synthesize HPMA to produce HPMA copolymers, and the characterization and preparation of conjugates are well established in the art (see Europ. Polym. J. 9, 7, 1973; Europ. Polym. J. 10 405, 1974). Methods to prepare lipid nanoparticles are also well established in the art (see Mozafari, M A. 2005. Cell Mol Bio Lett. 10(4): 711-719; Laouini A. et al. 2012. J Collid Sci Biotech 1:147-168). However, none of these methods have been used to create the novel compounds of this invention.
In summary, the methods described here for peptide synthesis, their modification, and conjugation and/or encapsulation to polymers have never been used to create the novel compounds of this invention. Given the physicochemical characteristics and ideal biopharmaceutical properties of these novel compounds, they are suitable for any route of administration, and provide targeted specificity to treat a particular disease. As such they are useful therapeutics for any of the anti-disease strategies described in this specification.
In view of the forgoing, it is appreciated that the novel and unique stereoisomer peptides in free form and as single peptide-polymer conjugate compounds carrying multiple different targets to simultaneously target multiple proteins that cause disease, as described here, are not only useful for a variety of therapeutic interventions, but constitute a significant advancement in the art, and a novel approach to treat human diseases caused by abnormal angiogenesis and inflammation.